School Rumble!
by Song of the Nightingale
Summary: -Edvy- -hints of RoyEd- First Highsch fic. After being beat up by Envy for 'not' helping him, poor Edward just found out that he will be living with his greatest nightmare before he have the money to move out . . .
1. A sudden change

Momo: Er hm! This will be my first ever high school fic! This will be Yaoi and rated M again, since Momo me was a big pervert, and was up to some violence.

Yuki: Please note that Momo do not own FMA, even though she wish she could.

Momo: And please take note of something; since this is my very first high school fic, there would be some parts which will be unclear. So it will be me, or a FMA character you requested to answer your question.

Yuki: The question can be about the character, school, or some personal settings that Momo made for the characters.

Lin: Another thing; the pairing is mainly EdwardxEnvy; while there will be hints of RoyxEdward. The other pairings have not been decided yet, so feel free to request some, and Momo will think about putting it up.

Momo: And so far, the warnings are:

1. I don't own FMA

2. This is Yaoi and rated M for some purpose, and don't expect to see lemon too soon.

3. Prepare for the OOC of the characters

4. Flames will be extinguished by Yuki, even though you are not pleased with the story. (Though I will prefer to have none of them)

-

In the classroom, where only sounds of scribbling on the paper and light steps of the teacher were taking could be heard; the students were lowering their head; focus on the test paper on their table.

But there was just one student; sitting at the back of the classroom, last in the role and beside the window.

Leaning onto the heel of his hand, his emerald bangs were hanging down at his back, tied up into a low ponytail with a black rubber band. The uniform he was wearing has a long-sleeve dark blue outer shirt which wasn't button, inside was a white shirt with three buttons undone, along with a long dark blue pants.

His pair of cat-like amethyst eyes was looking at the pen he was holding in his right hand, tapping onto the paper with the point, leaving down drops of ink on the blank test paper.

He let out a groan, looking up to the whiteboard with words of the subject tested and time in black.

"I freaking hate test . . ." Envy murmured as he look at the teacher, who was 4 tables beside and 3 table in front of him. His eyes turn to the blond in front of him.

He kicks at leg of the chair that the blond was sitting, startling the secretly sleeping blond.

Wearing the same uniform, just that his shirt was button up and has a blue tie, the blond's hair was tied up into a ponytail.

Pushing up the specs on his nose that seems to cover the half of his face and those pair of golden orbs of his, Edward rub his sleepy eyes with his finger, before turning his head back a little to see what's the matter.

Envy tosses him a disgusted look. That blond was always wearing that ugly and not to mention, big specs of his that seems to cover his face. But no doubt, he was the only one who can help him now.

He kick his chair once more as he tap on his paper with his pen hard, asking for the blond for help. Edward groan; did he expect him to help him with the answers?

He look at the teacher, who just turn away to look at the other students as Edward turn back again.

_Hell yeah, like I'm going to help you after you destroyed my good dream._ Edward turns back to his paper, looking at his test paper which was filled up. He lay down as he drifts into dreamland again, too sleepy to think about the consequences he will get for ignoring Envy.

Envy narrowed his eyes. He kicks on the blond's chair hard, waking up the blond again. Edward groan, turning his head back as he met with Envy's furious glare. Envy tap on his paper hard, with more force than just now.

Edward narrowed his eyes, though it can't be seen as that spectacle of his was too thick for anyone to see through it from the outside, but his vision was actually quite fine. He tried to glare back at Envy, but reconsidered when he just remembered that Envy will not be able to see it.

He turns his head back to his desk, pulling out his notebook under his desk as he tore down a page.

He scribble down on the paper quickly, folding it into a quarter as he quickly put it on Envy's table while the teacher wasn't looking. Envy went over as he picks up the paper, unfolding it as he copy down the answers.

"You should have done that earlier, stupid shrimp. . ." Envy hissed. Edward twitched, slowly lifting his head up as he murmured something that became louder and louder.

"I'm not the mindless little shrimp who will be STUPID ENOUGH TO NOT HEAR THAT!!!" Edward shouted as he stood up of his seat. Everyone stopped and look at him.

"Edward Elric, what is the matter?"

"Nothing at all, Dr. Macro . . ." Edward said as he slowly sits down again. Macro sigh as he murmured, "Youngster today . . ."

-

"Alright class is over, you may go now." Macro said as he stacks up the test paper that he had just collected. Everyone picked up their books and bag as they rush out of the room when the bell rang.

Forcing himself to stay awake; Edward strolls out of the classroom with his bag over his shoulder as he yawns tiredly. His eyes widen when he was suddenly pulled away.

"Woah, what are you doing!?" Edward cried out, feeling himself being dragged on his collar.

"Shut up, shrimp." Envy snarled, tossing Edward a look as he continues dragging him around.

Edward was about to react to the short comment, but shut his mouth when he was tossed into the lockers.

Edward tried to stand up properly, but was taken back when he felt the hard blow on his stomach. Edward winced at the pain, Envy pull his hand together, yanking it behind his back as he turn the blond around and press him against the locker.

Edward groaned, narrowing his eyes as he snapped, "What are you trying to do!?"

"Just giving you a little lesson, for not giving the help I need." Envy said, pushing the blond towards the locker more as he lean over to his ear.

"I did help you!" Ed said through his gritted teeth, trying to break loose of the grip on his hand.

"By the time I get your stupid note, I only have 5 minutes to copy the darn whole thing. Taking your own sweet time huh? You do need someone to knock some senses into you . . ."

"The one who needs the fucking senses is **you**!" Edward spitted. Envy narrowed his eyes, grabbing Edward's hair as he yank it down, making Edward groan out loud.

"Whatever; now if you dare to even take about my little encounter with you today, you are asking for another trouble." Envy said, before whacking his head onto the lockers, letting the blond go as he stomps down the corridor.

"Argh . . ." Edward sit up, holding his hurting head with his hand.

"Edward, are you alright?" Edward takes down his broken glasses as he looks at the person beside him.

"Fuery . . ."

"Are you alright? What did Envy have anything to do with you?" Fuery ask, helping Edward to stand up as Edward murmured, "He's just being bitch, don't worry I'm fine."

"But he got you into this state, and he broke your glasses . . ."

"I'm fine really, and it's better off with these glasses." he said as he snap the glasses in his hand into half, picking up his bag before walking down the corridor as he toss his broken specs into the dustbin.

Fuery caught up with him, walking by his side as he asks, "Edward, should we inform this to the student council? You are good friends with the student president after all-"

"There's no need for all these commotion, and I'm not good friends with that bastard." Edward said.

"Then how are you going to explain your injury to your family?"

"That, I will be thinking of something."

-

Envy yank off the rubber band tying his hair, letting his hair flow down on his shoulder. Stuffing the rubber band in his pocket, he walks out to the back of the building, taking out his bag which he had been hiding it in the bush.

Throwing the bag over his shoulder, Envy started walking out of the school gate, just as a red car stopped in front of him.

The window of the car scroll down, revealing a woman with black hair that reaches her shoulder; her ruby lips form a smirk. She was wearing black sunglasses, which covers her eyes. Her age seems to be around 30.

She was wearing a yellow long-sleeve shirt, with another white shirt underneath it as a few necklaces with black beads hang around her neck. Her hands were on the driving wheel, the diamond ring on her right hand sparkles under the sunlight.

She lean over as she open the car door, saying in an ordering manner, "Get up the car."

"Dante . . ." Envy narrowed his eyes as he hissed under his breath. He got into the car, tossing his bag at the backseat as he close the door. Dante smile as she starts drove away.

-

"Edward, what happened to you honey?" Trisha asks as she saw the injury on Edward's forehead.

"Nothing Mum, just a little too harsh during gym." Edward said, giving his mother a reassuring smile.

"Is that so? Be careful the next time."

Trisha was a woman with a pair of silver eyes and long chestnut color hair, tying it a low ponytail. She was wearing a purple dress, with a simple white apron over it.

"Nii-san, do you even have gym lesson for today?"

". . . Shut up Alphonse. I don't want Mum to be worry."

Alphonse sigh, looking at Trisha at the corner of his eyes as he said, "Yeah you are right. I understand why you didn't want Mum to be worry about you. And we are about to leave too, just picking you up before we leave."

Alphonse was Edward's little brother. Just that he had a darker blond hair that was tied into a neat ponytail, a pair of silver eyes and a different attitude, and a few centimeters taller than Edward. He was wearing a light blue shirt and black jeans, folding his arms as he toss Edward a sympathy look.

"You had done packing already?" Edward asks. Alphonse nod, pointing at the boxes that was sealed and placed around the house.

The Elrics are moving out, in order to meet Alphonse studying environment. The school was too far from their house, so they have to move. Except for Edward, that is.

Since young, Trisha was the only one managing their incomes, though Edward did took up a few part time jobs to help support the family. Edward could go study in a better school, but didn't since they can't afford it and Edward feel fine with it. But now, since they have enough money to let Alphonse in to a better school, so why not?

"I'm sorry nii-san, for leaving you like this . . ."

"Don't worry, once I finished my studies and have enough money, I will move over." Edward smile, patting onto Alphonse back as he climbs up the stairs.

He went up into his room, which was now empty. His suitcase was placed on his bed, while there were a few boxes stacking up beside the bookshelf.

He went to open his closet, finding nothing but a pair of black leather jeans and a sleeve-less high collar red shirt, folded nicely with a brown leather belt on it.

He smiles as he took over the clothes, walking out of the room as he took the towel hang behind the door, walking into the bathroom for a shower.

-

After the shower, Edward has already dress up, with his towel over his wet hair. With his uniform in his hand, he checks himself in the mirror before walking out of the bathroom.

"Darn, it's darn obvious . . ." Edward murmured, looking at the obvious red mark on his forehead.

"That darn senseless palm tree, I will crack that senseless head of his the next time I saw him."

As he walks out of the washroom, Edward saw Trisha standing outside of it. Trisha smile gently at him as she take his hand, "Come, I will do your hair for you."

"Mum I can do it myself-" Edward stopped his words when he saw the tears in Trisha's eyes.

They went into her room, as Trisha asks Edward to sit in front of the mirror-table. Drying his hair with the towel, she starts drying his hair with the hairdryer when his hair isn't as wet as before.

"Edward, it will be months, or maybe years before we can meet again."

"Mm, I will try to take out time to visit you during the long holidays."

"No, you still have to save up your money don't you?" Trisha said, shutting off the hairdryer as she place it on the table.

"And, I don't want you to have any problem with money when I'm not here. You don't really need to send your money over after you got them from your work." Trisha said as she pick up the comb, started combing the blond's hair.

"That money is a bit too much for my own use, so it's okay to send them to you." Edward said. He flinches when Trisha tugged down on one of his tangled hair.

"Sorry. But even though it's too much for you, you still have to keep it, since it's different for now. You will be living by yourself, now you are only temporary living in the other's home; you can't just live there for free you know."

"By the way, which relative was that, my cousin?" Edward asks, looking up at Trisha.

"He's a long relative and . . . Sort of your cousin."

"So which relative is he?"

"It's sort of long . . ."

"It's fine, just say so."

"He's, my sister's son's cousin's father's nephew's brother in law's little sister's third son."

". . . That was long."

Trisha smile, leaning over his shoulder as she said, "Not only that, I heard that he was in the same school and level as you."

Edward was startled, he look at Trisha as he ask, "Is he in the same class as me?"

"I'm not sure, why don't you ask him when you are there?" Trisha said, turning her attention back to the blond's hair, started braiding it.

"Your hair is just like your father's, so rich in gold . . ." She let go of his hair again, running her fingers through his locks, started to braid it again.

Edward narrowed his eyes, nibbling on his lower lip as the fist on his lap clench harder.

"If that bastard didn't leave us on that day, we wouldn't need to have such a hard life." Edward said, just as Trisha finished braiding his hair, tying it with a red rubber band.

"Edward, do you know what makes me go through these hardships?"

"No," Edward said as he looks at Trisha. Trisha squat down beside him, her hand on his shoulder as she said, "It's because I have the both of you, and I thank your father giving the both of you to me."

"Yet he's not a responsible father."

"Edward-"

"Enough, I'm not going to hear more about that bastard." Edward said, standing up from his seat as he starts to walk out of the room.

Trisha smile bitterly, she sigh as she said, "Till now, Edward still hasn't forgive you."

She stood up, picking up the photo on the table as she caresses the frame with her finger.

"Hoheheim, when will you be back?"

-

As Dante drive the car.

There was silence between them, no one utter a word. Envy lean by the window, pressing his head on the glass as he look at the familiar scenery outside the car.

"Envy, remember the time I told you that a relative is going to come over? He is also in the same school as you."

"It doesn't matter with me." Envy replied.

"No, it matters to you greatly." Dante said as her smirk became wider, but just a little.

Envy gave her a sideway glance, totally confused about her words.

"You know your sister, Lust and Sloth. They have been living together in their apartment, and wouldn't be back till late night, and prefer no one to interrupt them."

Envy sit up, as Dante continues, "Greed is away from business, and his place is too far from the school he's studying. Wrath is staying with me, and I already got my handful with him, so I don't think I can manage another one. While your big brother Pride is living with his own family, it wouldn't be good to disturb them."

"And Gluttony, you know how he was. He's too busy from his job, and he's staying in his working place, so he didn't even bother to buy an apartment. Which in the end, leaving you as the best choice for our dear cousin to stay in . . ."

"Fuck, no way! What the hell are you thinking Dante?!" Envy exclaimed, he almost jump out from his seat.

"I should know, there's no way that you can be so kind-hearted to give me a lift . . ." Envy murmured, biting on his lower lip as Dante reply, "How can you say something like that to your mother? And the things are settle, he's moving over today."

"But why am I the only one . . ."

"Isn't it obvious?" Dante said, stopping the car right in front of an apartment.

"Your school is only a 15 minute walk away from your apartment, you guys study in the same school, in the same level, and maybe the same class. You have extra rooms, your brothers and sisters have none, including me."

"Still I'm not going to allow-"

"Don't forget that I'm the one handling the rental fee of your apartment, including your pocket money."

"That doesn't matter-"

"He will be paying you for staying over. I have discussed about the price with his mother, so he will be paying you monthly, until the day he find an apartment to move in."

". . . . . ."

"No objections? Good, now take your bag and scram off back to your house, tidy it up. I will be fetching him here in another 3 hours." Dante said, taking his bag from the backseat as she throws it on him.

After begin 'throw' out of the car, Dante drive off, leaving the stunned Envy there by himself.

". . . April fool is long gone, wasn't it?"

-

Walking to the backyard of the house, what came into Edward's eyes was the swing in the backyard.

The swing was hanged on a tree with the ropes; the sit was a piece of board. It might look fragile, but it still can support quite a weight, and it's still stable.

Edward walks towards it, sitting on it as he holds the rope of his side. He looks down on the ground, on his legs as he gently swing himself on the swing.

Not using too much force to kick off, he closes his eyes, feeling the wind going through him. The swing eventually became slower and slower, but Edward did nothing to speed it up, feeling the coolness slowly drop away with his anger. He land both of his feet on the ground, stopping the swing as his eyes slowly opens once more.

"I knew you would be here."

Edward look up, Alphonse was standing right in front of him with his hands on his waist.

"You will always come here when you got unhappy." Alphonse said, walking beside Edward as he holds onto the rope with his hand, "And it's always after a fight, or Mum mentioning about Dad."

"That bastard is not even fit to be called a father." Edward said as the grip on the rope became tighter.

"But he built this thing," Alphonse said, looking up at the branch that the rope was tying onto. The branch was thick compare to the others, and seems like it won't break off easily.

"He built this thing here that gave you a place to cool down, to think about it. And all these years, you have never taken it down, even though you said you will take it off someday."

"It's someday, but not now. I will take it off eventually." Edward said as he stand up, looking up at the taller blond beside him. Alphonse could see the hint of anger in his eyes; he knows that Edward was still angry about it.

"Well, I don't have the breath to fight with you anymore, Mum's calling you." Alphonse said, patting the back of the older blond.

Edward nod, walking back into the house. Alphonse sigh, a hint of worry on his face as he murmured, "I wonder how our dear 'cousin' is going to take you. Since you are so stubborn, and hate to admit the fact you are short . . ."

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A SUPER MNI SMALL PIPSQUEAK?!"

"Whoops, I better keep it to myself." Alphonse sweat-dropped; how did Edward even hear it when he said it in such a small voice?

-

"Edward, this is Aunt Dante, from today onwards, you will be staying over her son's house." Trisha said as Dante wave at him.

"You are Edward is it? Hello, I see you look like your father a lot . . ." Dante said as she cross her arms, eyeing the blond from head to toe.

Edward twitches a little, but manage to hold in his anger as he smile politely to Dante, "Yes, I hope that we will get along. Your son you said . . ."

"Is there something wrong?" Dante ask.

"No, just that you look quite young to have a children to me."

"Oh my," Dante exclaim as her eyes brighten up, "You are really your father's child, the both of you are so polite . . ."

(Author's interruption: Flirty she means. Those who don't understand, please watch the episode where Hoheheim was flirting with Ross in front of Edward.)

Edward twitches more. He clenches his fist harder to hold himself back from exploding in anger.

"Are you here to pick me up?"

"Oh no hurry," Dante said, '_And I bet Envy is still tidying up the place. H's going to get it from me if he didn't.'_

"You can take your things and say your farewell to your family," Dante said as she looks at Alphonse, who just came back into the house.

"Err yeah, sure." Edward said, looking at Trisha as she nods her head.

He went up the stairs, getting his suitcase as he rushes back down again.

"Erm, Aunt Dante . . ."

"Dante will be fine, what is it?"

"I have a few boxes of things that I need to bring over . . ."

"Oh, because of your job isn't it? That's hard for someone as young as you . . ."

"No it's fine actually," Edward replied, can't really stand talking to her now.

"Ok, bring it over to my car then." Dante said, walking out of the house. She look back before closing the door as she smile and said, "Take your time, I will be waiting outside."

As the door close, Edward looks at Trisha and Alphonse. Alphonse smile and said, "I will help you with the boxes."

"I will give you a hand too," Trisha said, smiling as she put her hand Alphonse's shoulder.

Edward smiles a little as he murmured, "Thanks."

-

After moving the things into Dante's car, Edward turns over as he looks at Trisha and Alphonse. Waving them goodbye, but was shocked when Alphonse come forward and gave him a hug.

He smile, gently pat on Alphonse's back as he said, "I'm only away for a few years, it's not like I won't come back anymore . . ."

"You **must** come back." Alphonse said as he pulls away from the blond, giving the blond a serious look, "You must."

Edward smiles, patting Alphonse on his shoulder as he said, "I will."

-

"You have a good relationship with your family." Dante said as she watches the two walking back into the house.

"Yeah, shall we get going now?" Edward asks.

Dante smile as she said, "Get onto the car young man."

-

"If only I have a child as good as you, I wouldn't need to be so hard on myself now . . ."

Dante sigh, as her car stop in front of the apartment.

_If only you will sop chattering, my ears wouldn't need to suffer . . ._ Edward thought as he get down of the car.

"I will call someone to take your things up, so you just need to grab your suitcase." Dante said as she went out of the car, opening the door of the backseat as she pull out Edward's suitcase and hand it to him.

"Thank you." Edward said as he took over his suitcase.

"No problem," Dante said, walking towards the apartment.

As they walk into the apartment, Edward just noticed how nice the apartment was.

_They even have security guards . . . The fee of this apartment must be expensive._ Edward shudders at the thought. Just who this 'cousin' was?

"He live at 16th floor . . ." Dante said as they went into the elevator, she presses on the floor button. When they reach the 16th floor, the elevator door opened with a 'clink'.

"Should be here . . ."

They walk to the left, passing 2 doors and went right, walking all the way down to the last room.

She press on the doorbell, as the door opens, Edward widen his eyes in disbelieve when he saw the person opening the door.

"Who is it . . . You!" Envy exclaimed, talking a step back.

"HOLY SHIT!" Edward exclaimed as his hand let go of the suitcase he was holding. Taking a few big steps away from the door.

-

Momo: MWAHAHAHA! The chapter will stop here! Reviews will make me happy and have the mood to continue, so please do so.

Yuki: Feel free to kill her for leaving a cliff.

Momo: Then you won't get to have the next chapter up.

Lin: Flame her if you want for leaving a cliff.

Momo: And wait till half a year before I could get over with it and proceed on with the story.

Yuki/Lin: . . . In anyway, you are on the disadvantage if you did either of them.

Momo: Anyway, is someone interested to beta it for me? Tell me if you will like to by PM and e-mail, or even MSN.


	2. We have a deal

Momo: Alright, this is your new chapter! I mentioned the rest of the warning in the first chapter. Review if you have any request for the pairings.

Lin: Flames will be used to make cookie!

Yuki: This chapter is a little short, so our humble author promised to make it longer the next chapter.

Momo: . . . Let's start the chapter. (You will get it form me)

-

"So, the two of you know each other?" Dante ask, pointing at them both.

Edward was stunned, and was almost as still as a stone statue. Envy's eyes were widened, and the finger which had been pointing at Edward was still in the middle of the air.

"Err . . . He's my cousin?"

Smack!

Dante gave Envy a big slap on his head, while his hand remained in the air.

"Ow . . . What are you doing?"

"You are stating the obvious; this is your cousin, Edward Elric." Dante said, pointing at the stunned blond.

"Edward Elric . . ." Envy stood up, looking at the blond as he looks at him from head to toe.

"Sounds familiar, but it couldn't be . . ."

'Wait a minute; he can't recognize me?' Edward was slightly surprised. 'But since I look different from usual without my glasses...'

A smirk creeped up on his face, and he smiled at Envy.

"Nice to meet you, from now onwards I will be living here for a while, please take care of me." Edward said as he bowed down to Envy, standing up again as he looked at Envy.

Envy lifted an eyebrow in surprise. The blond had held such a shocked look when he saw him (not to mention that big reaction he received), but now he was so  
polite? There was something fishy about it . . .

Envy stared at the smiling blond, who he felt that the word 'innocent' was on his head. Edward felt a sweat drop roll down from his head.

Did he notice who I am? Edward gulped, praying in his heart that he wouldn't be found out…

"Oh well, come in." Envy said, keeping his suspicion to himself as he let the blond into the house.

"Thank you." Edward said as he picked up his luggage, dragging it into the house.

"Are you coming in?" Envy asked, looking back at Dante.

"No, I still have work to do," Dante said, looking at the blond in the house, "And treat our guest well; I get pay monthly from him."

"I'm not the one getting it?!" Envy exclaimed as Dante gave another slap on his head.

"The child's money is the parent's money, and you will be buying crap if I let you handle the money."

Envy snarled, turning to the side as he murmured, "You were not going to hand me the money anyway..."

"Oh well, I will come and check once every three months." Dante said.

When Edward finally saw her, he smiled angelically at her, but Envy didn't see it.

"Oh, he's a sweet child, really. Maybe he is different from his father . . ." Dante said as she sighed.

"What about his father?"

"Long story, ask him to be your storyteller later. Well, I have to pick up Wrath and go back to my office now, bye." Dante said, waving at the blond as she turned  
and walk away.

"Okay . . ." Envy murmured, closing the door as he turn and look at the blond.

Edward smile sweetly at him, with his hands behind his back. Envy was speechless.

"Now..." Envy murmured, walking towards the blond as he asked, "Have I seen you before? You seem oddly familiar..."

"Can't you recognize me, Envy?" Edward said, lowering his head a bit as his eyes never leave him.

"I don't know. Edward Elric, huh, I'm sure that I heard of that name before..." his eyes suddenly brightened up as he stared in Edward in disbelief.

"Don't tell me-"

"That's right." Edward smirked as he tackled Envy down to the floor. They landed on the floor with a loud crash, with Edward using Envy as a cushion.

Envy winced, and then his eyes opened and met with Edward's as he hissed, "You really are that shrimp..."

"You're right again, but I'm not a freaking shrimp, palm tree." Edward replied, putting his arm under Envy's throat as he pinned his shoulder down with his elbow, his right hand grabbing Envy's free hand as his knuckles pin down Envy's legs.

"You have pretty good skills, so why didn't you use them just now?" Envy asked, managing a smirk on his face.

"I learnt it from my previous job. And if I did that, I would be creating one hell of mess. I don't want the student council to come for me; I prefer not to have their  
attention." Edward said, forcing Envy down when he tried to struggle.

"Never expected that we would meet again." Envy said.

"For the first time, I agree with you." Edward replied.

There was silence between them. After what seemed like hours, although it was only ten minutes in reality, Edward felt that he couldn't hold Envy down much longer. He was getting tired from forcing Envy down on the ground.

As he relaxed himself a bit, Edward widened his eyes when Envy suddenly leapt up with a great force, turning their position.

Now Edward was under Envy; with his hands pinned down by Envy's, one of Envy's legs was between the blond's, while he leant beside his ear and said, "Looks like  
the tables have turned, O'chibi-chan..."

"For the last time, I said, I'M NOT A FREAKING SHRIMP THAT COULD BE EASILY FOUGHT OVER BECAUSE OF HIS SLIGHT MISTAKE!"

Envy winced at the voice. After feeling his ears going back to normal, he managed a smirk and said, "Looks like you are a loud one, O'chibi."

"Let go of me!" Edward said through his gritted teeth, struggling to get out of his grip.

"Mm~ Nope, I don't want to." Envy said, smiling brightly at the blond.

Edward's face went red. He tried to push Envy away, but his face reddened deeper in embarrassment when he felt Envy's body pressing against his to hold him down.

"So, Mr. Short rant will get embarrassed too?" Envy said, holding the blond down as Edward tried to fight him off.

"I said, let me go!" Edward cried, trying to pull his hands away from Envy's grip.

"And my answer will be: no." Envy said, his eyes narrowing in a dangerous way, even though he was smiling.

Edward shuddered. 'Okay, now what have I got myself into? Although I wanted to teach him a lesson, the one having a lesson taught is me… '

"Say, are you going to keep holding me down like this?" Edward asked. Envy was stunned, and lifted up his body slightly away from the blond as his eyes widened in surprise.

"Hm, you're right." Envy said, thinking about it as his mind loafed off somewhere else. He then turned back to Edward. "So what do you have in mind?"

"Like I said in the first place; let me go."

"But you are the one who gave me a surprise attack first. Hm, what should I do?"

"Then how about this?" Edward said, getting Envy's attention back again.

"You let me go and I won't do anything to you. Just until I can move out, both of us won't get in each other's way. You do your things, and I will do my own. I will be handing the rent to you monthly, so you might as well just shut up." Edward said, staring into Envy's cold eyes.

"Not too bad, but do you think I will listen?" Envy asked as he smirked.

Edward narrowed his eyes. "So, do you have a better way?"

"Come to think of it, I don't." Envy said, letting the blond go as he stood up.

"Deal, we will do as you say." Envy said, pointing at the blond, "But you have to follow my rules."

"Deal, so you may as well as spit it out." Edward said as he stood up, patting off the dust on his clothes.

"Firstly, my room; which is the very first on the left side of the hallway, is off limits." Envy said, pointing at the door of his room.

'As if I would go in.' Edward thought as he said, "Deal, continue on."

"Second, there's only one bathroom, which is near the kitchen. You better use it before I do; I stay in for a long time.

"Third, you can use the kitchen if you want, I don't use it often since I don't cook, but Dante insisted that I should have one.  
"Fourth, if you are doing the laundry, you might as well as do mine. It saves more money if we just wash it together at once. And the laundry basket is just  
outside the bathroom."

Edward hesitated a little on the laundry part, thinking about it for a few moments before nodding his head slowly.

"Final thing, since I don't do housework often, you are going to do it." Envy smirked, folding his arms as he give the blond a challenging look.

"Hey palm tree, I'm not here to be your maid." Edward said, glaring back at Envy.

"This is my house, so my rules. If you are not going to agree with it, you might as well as move out."

"You know I can't." Edward said, taking a step forward.

"That's your own business." Envy said, taking a step forward too.

"...If I do that, will the rent be decreased?"

"Well, I suppose so."

"Then, deal. Now, where am I living?"

Envy pointed at the room in front of his.

"Fine," Edward said as he picked up his suitcase off of the ground. He dragged it with him as he looked back at Envy.

"One more thing; I don't want you to tell anyone about me living with you." Edward said.

"Same, I wouldn't want anyone to know about me living with a shrimp." Envy replied.

"If you call me that one more time, I will be snapping your legs off and sticking it up on your head."

"But I will still be taller than you, chibi-chan~" Envy teased as Edward went red at the name.

"I'M NOT A FREAKING GIRL, SO DON'T CALL ME 'CHAN'!" Edward exclaimed as he went into the room and slammed the door hard.

"If the door breaks, you will be paying for it!"

Edward sighed, leaning on the door as he scanned the room with his eyes. The room's wall was painted red, as was as the ceiling. The window was right in front  
of him, and the air-conditioner was right above it.

There was a bed at the right corner of the room, a black closet with white doors, and drawers at the end of the bed. There was also a bookshelf at the left side of the  
room, with a study table beside it.

"I suppose I can put another bookshelf here . . ." Edward said, looking at the left side of room. The space there was empty, and it seemed like he would have to fill it up  
himself.

"Or maybe I should put a television or whatever." Edward said, walking towards the window as he pulled the yellow curtains open, unlocking the window as he opened  
it, letting the strange, stale smell of the room out.

"I suppose they have done something the room to suit my taste." Edward murmured, leaning on the window.

"What the hell am I going to do now?" Edward said, looking at the cars passing by outside.

"Just why the hell must my stupid cousin be someone that I just beat up this morning?" Envy murmured, walking into his room as he slammed the door.

The walls of the room were purple. A queen-sized double bed, with dark green bed sheets and a few small black pillows, was opposite the door.

The floor was made of polished wood, and there were two black lamps at the foot of his bed; one at each side. There were similar black lamps at the corner of the room.  
The dark green curtains that were covering the window made the room seem dark.

Envy walked towards the closet, stripping of his uniform as he tossed it  
beside the closet, and then opening the closet doors as he searched through his pile of clothes.

His closet wasn't that messy- instead it was well organized. Some of his clothes, mainly school uniform, were hung up in it while some other shorts and pants were folded up nicely.

Although he might look like a messy person, he's actually quite a neat person on the inside; since he hates to see his things in a mess and have to dig through the mess to find the things he needed. He would like to keep his own house clean too, just that he didn't have time to. He tidied up the house around once every two weeks? But still, he's not good with handling his meals.

He picked out a dark purple shirt and a pair of baggy grey pants and put it on. He looked into the long mirror on the left door, and then he pulled out a drawer that was at the left corner of the closet, just beside his pile of clothes.

There were a total of three drawers, one for putting all his rubber bands and his comb, one for his accessories, and the last one for some other things.

He pulled out the first drawer, taking out his comb and a black clip; clipping his hair up with it.

Picking up his uniform, he hung it on a clothes hanger as he put it behind his door.

He opened the door as he walked out of the room, and then knocked on Edward's door.

The door opened, and Edward was slightly surprised when he saw Envy.

"Hey, how's the packing going?" Envy asked.

Edward nodded and said, "Other than the few boxes of things I left with Dante, I'm about to finish."

"Good. So how's the room?"

"It's nice. I'm even beginning to suspect that the room was specifically decorated like this for me." Edward said, leaning onto the door as he crossed his arms.

"I suppose you are half right. Although I had no idea it was for you, Dante sent some of her men to paint the room and change whatever furniture which was inside. She even told me to keep it clean for whatever reason, which I didn't know." Envy said as he rolls his eyes.

Edward narrowed his eyes. "So, if you knew that it was for me, you wouldn't have done it?"

"Oh no, don't mistake me for this, O'chibi." Envy said as he smirked, looking at the frowning blond as he continued, "I would still do it, since that woman asked me to."

"Hm, I thought so." Edward said, looking away from Envy.

The intense atmosphere between them was suffocating; Envy didn't think that he could take it anymore. The silence was scary; he hoped that he could  
just walk away if the blond wouldn't say anything.

As he was about to move and turn away, Edward spoke.

"Thank you."

Envy was stunned. That was unexpected.

"It's hard to imagine that we just had a fight and harsh deal just minutes ago." Envy said.

"And it's definitely hard for me to imagine that I will be living with someone I didn't know, and someone who just beat me up when he did not get his help." Edward  
said, smirking as he looked into Envy's eyes.

"...Can I ask you a question?"

Edward nodded, and Envy asked, "Why are you wearing those glasses even though your vision is fine?"

Edward was a little surprised. He pauses for a few moments as he finally answered.

"One, because I will always be careless and wear my contacts to sleep, so the next morning I wake up and it will hurt like hell and it'll be all red. Two, as you've seen, the colour of my eyes is gold; and that attracts too much attention. And the last reason is also that I don't want to attract attention, and definitely not the attention of the student council."

"Why?"

"That's none of your business. If you have no other things to say, I will need my rest right now, good night." With that, Edward closed the door.

"...Well, good night to you too, shrimp."

"I'M NOT THAT SMALL AND MINI THAT I CAN'T HEAR IT WITH MY EARS!"

Envy went back into his room, opening his bag as he took out his assignments, and then started to do it on his bed; the study table in his room was not used at all,  
except when he was using his computer.

It was already late at night when he finished; since he isn't good with his studies, he had a hard time finishing his work. Packing his things back into his bag, he  
put it at the side of his bed as he turned on the air-conditioner on, and switched the lights off. What did he do next? Sleep of course!

Just as Envy was sleeping soundly on his bed, the ringtone of his phone woke him up. Groaning, he picked up his phone from under his pillow and answered it.

"...Who is it?"

"Rise and Shine, Envy; this is your beautiful mother calling."

"...What do you want?"

"I forgot to tell you yesterday, but that dear cousin of yours is hard to wake up, that's what I have been told."

"So do you expect me to go wake him up?"

"That's right, I'm so glad that the education you get is finally working on you."

"...Fine, I will wake him up." Envy said as he sat up on his bed, walking down from it as he walked towards the door.

"If there's nothing more, I'm cutting off the line." Envy said.

"Envy, wait-"

Envy pressed the red button to cut off the line. He put his phone into his pocket as he walked towards the blond's room.

Dante narrowed her eyes when Envy cut off the line.

"I was about to tell you Alphonse's warning, but oh well."

Dante put down the phone, turning her attention back to the newspaper she was reading.

"It won't be my responsibility if something happens..."

Envy knocked on the door of Edward's room; when he got no response, he took it as a sign that the blond was still asleep. As Envy turned the doorknob, he found that the room wasn't locked.

"I'm coming in."

As he entered the room, he saw that Edward was sleeping on the bed, with the blanket over his head. Envy shook the figure violently, trying to wake the blond up as he said, "Hey Edward, wake up."

Seeing that the figure had no reaction; Envy frowned as he shook the blond again.

"Hey, wake up already."

"Five more minutes . . ." Edward groaned as he pulled the blanket up further.

"Man, you are a hard one... Hey bean, wake up."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MINI SHRIMP THAT CAN'T GROW BECAUSE HE WAS SLEEPING ALL THE TIME?" Edward exclaimed, almost jumping up from his bed.

"Finally, now get up. It's almost time for school." Envy said as he smirked.

Edward groaned as he sat up on his bed, the grip on his blanket tightening as he looked at Envy, his face slightly flushed as he said, "Would you mind going out of the room for a while?"

"Why? I will just stay here."

"Err; it's not that appropriate..."

"Just hurry up already."

Edward's face was slightly redder than before. He slowly pulled away the blanket as he walked down off the bed.

Envy's eyes widened when he saw what was under the blanket; the blond was just wearing a white shirt that was big enough to cover his thigh, the shirt only had its last three buttons buttoned up, while Edward was grabbing on to the collar of his shirt.

His hair was let down, and rested against his back and shoulder. He was blushing, and looking away from Envy. Envy couldn't really stand it; he was too cute for a guy.

'What the hell ... I admit that he looks cute, but that's because he looks feminine. Oh no, I better go before I get a hard-on . . . Envy blushed as he turned away, walking  
out of the room as he said, "I will go change now, wait outside the living room once you are done."

As the door was closed, Edward sighs in relief as he let go of the collar of his shirt.

"I told you that you can't stay . . ."

Momo: This chapter will end here. If you have question about the chibi in white shirt, here are your answers. 1. Ed is small, so he will look cute in loose shirt. 2. He looks comfy in it. 3. Because I'm giving you readers another fan service, haha.

Yuki: And because you are a pervert.

Momo: . . . I will put a little omake here, got my ideas from the game 'Blue Bird's Illusion'.

Yuki: And decided that she will use some of the NG scene which is from the game, into the omake.

Lin: And this omake is only for a little laugh and out of boredom; trying to make the chapter longer by the way.

**_Omake: NG scene of BBI, Big brother's note_**

Al: Hm? -flip over the pages of a book- This looks like nii-san's writing . . .

**_The top 3 goals in my life:_**

**1. Reach the height of 190cm!**

**2. Restore Alphonse'sbody!**

**3. Defeat Roy Mustang!**

Ed: -walks into the room- Al, what are you doing?

Al: . . . Nii-san! How can you put your height in front of me?! Is your height more important than restoring my body? I'm not going to talk to you anymore! -stomps  
away-

Ed: Eh!? Wait, Al!

Meanwhile . . .

Roy: Hm?

-pick up a piece of paper in between the pages-

Roy: Looks like this is Full-Metal's handwriting . . . Never thought that I can be in one of his top goal of his life. -laugh-

**_Omake: NG scene of BBI, Colonel's note_**

Al: -flip through another book- Hm? Is this Colonel's writing?

**_The top 3 goals in my life:_**

**1. Make all the women in the country wear mini-skirts!**

**2. Finish signing 100 documents in 10 minutes!**

**3. Be the President!**

Al: Colonel actually treasures the sight of seeing the women wearing mini-skirts more than the place of President?

Meanwhile . . .

Roy: Hm, this style of mini-skirt isn't too bad, this is nice too. Maybe I should pick some colors that go along with the current flow . . .

Roy: -smile- I wonder how will Hawkeye (Riza) look in this?

BANG!  
-

Momo: It's Riza there who did the 'BANG!', for the readers who did not know. And thank you for reading, so please review!

Yuki: We will have something fun for you at the next chapter, so stay forward to it.

Lin: And we know that Dante is a little too out of character, forgive our idiot author for that, she sucks after all.

Momo: . . . I will promised you that you will get it from me, believe it or not, it will be a **good** one . . .

_And you have my final thanks, YukinoKara, for helping me eta this chapter_


	3. Tricksters and the Popular unbeta'ed

Momo: Please note that this chapter isn't beta'ed, so there might be a little mistake... Or a lot.

-

After changing into his uniform; Edward adjust his tie once again as he looks into the mirror. He had a hard time sleeping last night; he can't seem to sleep well in this place. He's too used to his old room. This place just seems unfamiliar to him. He missed his old room and the softer and comfy bed more.

"Shrimp, are you done yet? We haven't got all day!"

"Yeah I got it! I will be right there!" Ed said, checking his hair once again in the mirror. He smile and pick up his bag by his side, leaving the room.

"Shrimp~ hurry up; we are going to be late!"

"I get it; I'm out now aren't I?" Ed said, ignoring the 'shrimp' comment. Envy rolls his eye.

"Take you long enough."

"Let's go." Edward said. Envy switch off the light of the house before locking the door, leaving the apartment. While taking the lift, Envy hand Edward a pair of key.

"This is the house key, and the key of your room. I have the key of your room as well, but don't worry, I won't be using it."

"Good," Edward said, grabbing the key as he shove it into his pocket, "Or maybe I should change the lock myself?"

"Suit yourself; it's your room after all." Envy said, changing his sight from the blond to his front instead. With a "ding!" the lift reached the first floor. As they step out of the lift, they saw some delivery men, each carrying a box while Dante was seen beside one of them. When Dante saw then, she wave to them, as Edward and Envy walk towards her.

"Good morning, Edward, Envy. I'm just here to help the delivery men on bringing Edward's things; did the both of you get along?" Dante smile as she ask, while Edward smile and said, "We get along **very** _well_, Aunt Dante. Envy is such a _nice_ guy; I will totally have no problem on living with him."

"Well, it's a surprise to hear that my Envy was behaving so well," Dante said, with a surprised look on her face, "He's not the nice guy type, usually, and I was so afraid of you being bully by him…"

"It was the shrimp who- Argh!" Envy stops his words, gritting his teeth to hold down his cry as he glares at Edward.

Edward, still smiling innocently, felt the sin's glare on him. He apply more force to the feet he was stepping on, making Envy let out a little groan, while Edward smirks in satisfactory when Envy soften up.

"Envy, you should know that Edward is our guest, which is why you should treat him well. Don't bully him, you heard me?" Dante said, looking at Envy, who's trying his very best to scream.

"Y-Yes, I know," Envy said. He reaches out his arm, pulling the blond nearer to him as he put his hand on his right shoulder, "I won't do anything **bad** to him." Envy said, while his hand grab onto Edward's shoulder **hard**, digging his nails into the fabric.

Edward flinched a little as his smile twitch, he look up and glare at Envy, while Envy gave him a smirk in reply.

"That was strange… You usually won't agree so well with me…" Dante murmured, looking at the watch on her hand as she gasps, "I think you are running late boys, I will give you a lift, so get on to my car now."

As Dante turn around and start walking to the exit, the two boys glared released each other. The two tried not to show any sign of pain, although Envy's toes were hurting while he walks, Edward was resisting the urge to put his hand on the shoulder to ease the pain.

When they get on the car, with Edward sitting at the front seat and Envy at the backseat, they groan softly, rubbing the sore part with their hands, trying to keep their actions as unnoticed as possible.

_That stupid palm tree, his nails are freaking sharp! _Edward thought, while grabbing his shoulder with his hand, rubbing it with his thumb. He tries moving his shoulder, glad that it was fine as ever.

_Although the shrimp is small, he sure steps hard…_ Envy thought, while bending down, rubbing his toes through the shoe. He moves his abused toes, although it stings a little, it won' be much of a problem afterwards.

The two stopped their action immediately and sit back on their seats when Dante came in.

"Is everything fine?"

"Nothing happen, really!"

Edward and Envy stare at each other for speaking out at the same time, while Dante stare at them, "Ok… Let's get going."

-

After Dante put them down some where near the school, she drove off while the two walk towards the school in a quick pace; almost running.

"Shrimp, did you notice that those innocent acts of yours are absolutely disgusting?"

"At least I have a better personality better then you, violent palm tree."

The two glare daggers at each other and stopped their steps.

"Look, school is starting, so stay away from me. I wouldn't want anyone seeing me walking with a nerd." Envy smirk as he say, while the blond reply, "I could say the same thing to you. I wouldn't want to get near with trouble makers like you."

The two glared at each other once more, before walking into the school gate, heading towards different direction.

-

Edward took out his glasses and put it on before walking into the corridor; he sigh as he turned, walking towards his class as he open the classroom door. He shifts to the side, dodging the duster that come flying towards him.

"Eh? Sorry Edward, I thought that it's the teacher."

She had blonde hair, which was tied up into a ponytail with two of her bangs let down. She has round blue eyes, wearing the same uniform as he is, just that she was wearing a grey skirt, and it was incredibly short. Winry look at Edward as Edward nod while walking into the classroom.

"Hey, wait a minute! The other traps-"

Without any further, Edward took a step behind, as a pile of sand was throw down. He steps over the sand, dusting his shirt while continue walking and suddenly squat down.

A loud sound was heard, and when Edward stood up, there was two pen knifes sticking onto the black board.

"Winry, although I like your ideas... Do you have any idea that using this could also kill the teacher?" Edward said, while pulling out the pen knifes, handling it to Winry.

"Err, sure." Winry gulped as she took those knifes. She looks at Edward as he walks to his seat. She turned around, pulling out a notebook as she scribble down, "Edward Elric, a pro in disguise, good moves on dodging my 'traps'. Why is he hiding himself? Me, reporter of 'Central High Newspaper Club' will continue on investigating the mystery Edward Elric in our class…"

Edward rolled his eyes; does that girl even notice that she's speaking out while writing? He doesn't think so; that girl is sometime too focusing on her own thoughts to even notice her surroundings.

"…Wow, did he just dodge it all?" another girl said to Winry. Edward could recognize that girl; Rose, one of the tricksters in the class and a good friend to Winry. They are also in the same club. And that makes Edward remind himself of getting away from her, and Winry.

He pulls out his chair as he sits down.

"Well, that class president of us sure is energetic, isn't she?"

Edward lifts an eyebrow, while the person beside him put down his newspaper. His black long hair was tied up into a ponytail, while his eyes were as if there were close, but he was smiling to Edward. He was holding the 'Central High' newspaper, which is published by the school's newspaper club.

"Ling, are you trying to hit on her?"

"Why not? She's kind of my type…" Ling said, while his eyes were set onto the blonde (who finally noticed that she should sit down now.)

"I see that you are a little late today, overslept?" Ling ask; while Edward sighs and said, "None of your business. Just doesn't bother me, and you can spend more time drooling on Winry."

"你这个死小子..." Ling mumbled, while growling under his breath.

(Translation: You darn brat…)

"What did you just said?"

"Nothing; It's just that this week's newspaper is really interesting."

"Is that so?" Edward said, eyeing Ling suspiciously. He always talks in some foreign language that he doesn't understand… What is that language call again? Oh, Chinese.

"Hey, they have IQ quizzes too! Want to give it a try?" Ling ask excitedly, while Edward gives him a bored look.

"Question: A ship can hold the maximum of 20 peoples, if it holds more than that, the ship will sink. Now, this ship carries 15 peoples, but it still sinks. Why did it sink?"

(Author: Try thinking too, and see if you get the answer or not.)

"There's a hole in the ship?"

"Nope!"

"Err, if you include the crew of the ship…"

"The crew is included."

"…I know this answer is stupid, but there are pregnant ladies?"

"It really is stupid, but the answer is no."

"…Hint?"

"It would sink eventually."

"What kind of hint is that?" Edward asks as Ling chuckles, "A hint that links to the answer."

"Darn it…" Edward mumbled, while looking out of the window, "I give up."

"Finally, now the answer is; the ship is a submarine." Ling said, while Edward went limp on his desk, "A submarine… WHAT KIND OF ANSWER IS THAT?"

"Shh!" Ling said, while he point at the door, "Here comes the teacher, and Envy!"

Edward groaned as he turn around, settle back to his own seat while Ling fold the newspaper and put it under his desk.

"Alright class, settle down. And you Mister get back to your seat!" Hughes said, giving Envy a disapproving look.

"Yes, Mr. Hughes~" Envy said, while walking pass Hughes. He walks back to his seat, glared at the blond when he pass-by him, while Edward resists glaring back.

"Alright... Good morning, my fellow students! Isn't today a nice day? And look, say hi to my dear Elicia!" Hughes said, while talking out a picture of his dear daughter, showing it to the class. The class let out grumbles and moans, while Hughes continues, "Now, don't get too excited! And my dear Elicia's birthday is coming soon, be sure to give her presents!"

"Sir, when is your Daughter's birthday?"

"It's on 11th of October!"

"But isn't that like, 7 months away?"

"Correction, it's 6 months and 1 week away!" Hughes said, giving the student who asks the question a disapproving look.

While Hughes continues to brag about Elicia, Edward sighs and said, "Who appointed him to be our geography teacher? He's totally out of topic!"

"Well, the principal did, didn't she?" Ling said as he looks at Edward, "Hey buddy, mind lending me some money afterwards?"

"…You have been asking money from me for the **fifth** time!"

"Come on, just one more time…"

"You haven't returned that money, not even a cent, Ling." Edward said as he glares at the Asian beside him.

"You know, I won't even see if you are glaring at me behind these glasses. I have been sitting you like, half year! Yet I have never seen you taking them down before." Ling said, while pointing at Edward's glasses. Edward turn away, ignoring Ling as he took out his notebook under the table, putting it on the table, turning it to the very last few pages while he began to scribble down on it with a pencil.

"Eye problem, you should know it."

"Are you Far-sighted, or short-sighted?" Ling ask.

"It's none of your business." Edward said, flipping another page of his book.

"Can't I just see a while?"

"See what?"

He point at Edward.

"You are looking at me now."

"What about without those glasses?"

"I refuse to."

Ling tried to convince the blond more, but he only gets a cold shoulder from him. He groans in disappointment, while Hughes finally stopped talking about his daughter and starts the lesson.

Envy groaned when he heard Ling continue; he got up so early today, he's falling asleep now… Yet that stupid shrimp and that friend of his, was talking non-stop, whom kept him from sleeping…

"The both of you, can't you shut up and leave whatever you have till break time? I'm trying to freaking sleep here!" Envy said, startling the two in front of him.

"And you three have not been paying attention on my Elicia, so come to my office during the break." Hughes's voice is what surprised the 3 most; Envy growled under his breath as Edward glares at Ling, while Ling just smile nervously and pull out a book, laughing weakly as he tried to cover the blond's glare with it…

-

"Come on Edward, you won't be so stingy will you?" Ling continued to follow after Edward, and Edward is trying very hard to get rid of him. They just got a 'talk' with Hughes in the office just now; it delayed about 6 minutes of their break. Envy went off some places he wouldn't know; it's not like he cares, no, he doesn't give a darn. But the way that he look at him when they step out of the teacher's staff room, is obviously saying that, 'It's all your freaking fault.', which piss him off greatly.

"Shut up! For the last time I said, I won't lend any freaking money to you anymore unless you pay me back!" Edward shouted, which startled a few students around them. Ling stun; he shakes his head, snapping his fingers beside his ear to check whether he can still hear or not. Thank god, he can still hear…

"Come on, it's only the last time…" Ling still won't give up; he left his wallet behind at home, **again**. And he still can't find that underling of his…

"Ah, Lan Fan." Edward said, stopping his steps suddenly. Ling turned his head quickly, expecting to see that underling of his, but he didn't see that girl. Once he turned back, Edward was gone.

"Shit!" he cursed; now his free lunch- he mean, friend, is gone too. So his poor stomach has to suffer today…

Edward stomps through the corridor; passing peoples and accidentally knocking into one of the peoples. He apologized to the person half-heartedly, continuing his way. He walks down the stairs, all the way to the first floor, turning to the left, walking all the way end. The school's Library.

He pulls the glass door open, walking into the air-conditioner room as he sighs in relief. This was the only place that can let him feel peace. He greets Scieska; the librarian at the reception counters, while she finally looks up from her book and greets him with a smile.

He walk pass the bookshelves, finding the shelves he's looking for. He stopped at one of the shelf. He walks into the small way, pulling out the books, looking at the summary before flipping it. He skips through pages and pages, reading bits of it as he skips to another page. He closes the book and pulls out another, did what he did with the first book.

He continues to pull up books, either putting them onto the empty space of the shelf, or putting the book back. Sometimes, he stops and read through a page for a while, and when he closes it, it's putted onto the stack of the books, making the pile higher and higher.

He looks up at the shelf, and saw a book that suits his liking. He tips his toes, stretching his arms out as he tried to reach the book. His finger tips are barely touching it. He presses his other hand onto the shelf, trying harder to reach the book. Now his finger tips are brushing against it.

He was startled when the book was pulled out by another. He turns around and meets with the taller figure standing behind him. He widens his eyes when he was met with those pair of black orbs.

"Is this what you want?"

Roy Mustang, the President of the Student Council. It was say that he had an even higher place then the teacher. Sure, he had the best grade throughout the whole level, the good student in the teachers' eyes. Rumors said that he and the Principal are related; still, it's just rumors. And for the first time, the columns in the Central High newspaper came to a good use.

"…Yes." Edward said. Roy smile as he gives the blond his book. Uttering a thanks, he grab the book as he quickly turn away, walking out of the small way.

"What about these?" Edward turns around; Roy was pointing at the stack of books that he picks out before. He blushes, walking back to the shelf as he pick up the stack of book. He blushes harder when he heard Roy let out a chuckle; lowing his head, he walk pass Roy quickly.

Roy noticed that the blond heard that he was laughing, so he quickly explains, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Scieska-san," Edward said as he put the book down onto the counter, startling the dozing figure, "I'm borrowing these."

"Ah, yes." Scieska said, pushing up her falling specs, "Five this time?"

Edward nod, passing Scieska his student pass as she took it.

"Elric-san, you still have 11 books not returned. Now you borrowed 16 of the library books, but you can still borrow about 4 more books." Scieska said, passing the books to Edward. Edward nod, he motion Scieska to get closer as he whisper something into her ear. Scieska nod, but also toss Edward a confused look. Edward takes the books as he exit the library.

"Hey Miss Librarian," Roy said, leaning on the counter. His eyes were still on the blond, who just disappeared as he turned into a corner, "Who is he?"

"Erm, sorry Mr. Mustang, he told me not to tell anything about him to you."

Roy stares at Scieska. After a mid silence, he ask, "When will he come again?"

"I'm not very sure… But he will surely come here once a week."

"Is that so?" Roy murmured, as his eyes turn to the door again, "I should start paying more visits to the library from now…"

-

"You mean that he totally can't recognize you? And feels that you really dislike living with that so-called Envy?"

Edward nod, while sitting in front of Havoc, the person in charge of the nurse office. He is also Edward's uncle.

"I see…" Havoc murmured, as he lay back onto his own chair, "It's been quite some time now-"

"Last summer,"

"Yes, last summer. And you should know; he's the kind that fools around a lot." Havoc said, "And you have a big appearance change, too. You don't expect him to recognize you with these, do you?"

"But he should-" Edward stopped his words. From Envy's reaction, he can briefly conclude that he does looks… different from his usual look, just a little, he convinced himself.

"I think you should know it yourself. You can stop going to the library if you want. And about that 'Envy'; I didn't really see him before, just heard about him a few times from the students coming here. All for the same reason; they pissed him off and he beat them up. Aren't you afraid that he will like, beat you up when he's in bad mood?"

Edward nod, hard. But he shake his head again as he say, "I can do the same to him."

"It's not that I don't trust you, but I don't think you can do that to him…"

"But-"

"And I think that you are quite rush on having a so-called 'deal' with him."

"Why so?"

"Well, although it might keep you safe, but you are at the disadvantage. And, who knows if one day that kid won't really want to keep that rule anymore and kick you out? The reason that you are able to stay is because of Dante, she probably put some threat on him."

"But I promised to give him rental fee every month too-"

"And what if he asks more? My dear Eddie-"

"Don't call me that, Uncle Jean."

"Hey!" Havoc said as he stood up, "I told you not to call me 'Uncle'!"

"And I told you not to call me 'Eddie' too!" Edward said, standing up too. The two of them stare at each other; eyes narrowing, teeth clenching, and currently having a glaring contest.

"…This is getting out of topic."

"It wouldn't be if you haven't called me **that**."

"…Sorry, I shouldn't have said that." Havoc said as he sighs, sitting down. Edward said nothing, but his eyes soften; he sat down too.

The bell rang, telling that it's almost time for the next lesson to start. Havoc lay back onto his chair as he said, "I think we will talk about this tomorrow; you should go back to the class."

Edward nod, standing up from his seat as he walks out of the room.

"Thank you, Havoc, for the thing… About Mustang." he said, before closing the door of the room. Havoc nod, while the door was closed.

Havoc sighs as he turns around on his chair, facing the desk. He picks up his pen as he pulls out a paper from the drawer, starting to draw something like a mind map with bubble column and arrows. He wrote down Edward's name, and then Alphonse's, Trisha's, Roy and Envy's.

"That nephew of mine is really getting into trouble…" Havoc sigh, putting down the pen once he finished drawing the arrows, "Maybe I shouldn't ask Dante to take him in after all… But compare that woman's son place to my own; I bet it's much cleaner. And I can't ask Mindy to come over my place if he's there…"

-

Edward walk back to the classroom; he look around the classroom before he enters, and was glad that Ling wasn't there yet. He look around once more; Winry and Rose are chatting with the other girls in their own little groups, a few guys are running around the classroom for whatever reason they have, some are sitting on their seats reading writing and stuff, but Ling wasn't seen; which is good. But, although Ling wasn't there; Envy was. He was lying on the table, dozing off.

Edward tried to walk as lightly as possible while walking to his own seat. He pulls out his chair slowly, sitting on it slowly, taking out his next lesson's text book slowly. Everything could be slow, peaceful and quiet, but unfortunately, someone always come and destroys this peaceful moment.

"Edward~"

Edward groan, Envy twitch and Ling came running and shouting. Edward had the urge to smack his head onto the table and say 'I don't know this guy' and try not to involve anything with Ling. But the Asian wouldn't let him do that. Shouting his name while waving and running towards him like a maniac is a big give-away.

Envy look up at Edward, who just knock his head onto his own table and mumbling something. He turns and narrowed his eyes onto Ling, who just sit down onto his own seat.

"Hey buddy," Ling said as he shakes Edward, who now lying on his table and refusing to look at Ling.

"I'm not your buddy." Edward said.

"Come on, it's been six months, I know things about you and you know things about me-"

"I don't know anything about you, and you don't know anything about me."

"I always help you with your studies…"

"I thought I'm the one who help you to pass your tests?"

"Leave that a side; look Edward, I didn't really mean to lend from you and not returning-"

"You practically ate off my allowance; I have to work for the whole month for the amount you lend from me!" Edward exclaimed as he look up at Ling. Ling's smile twitched a little, but he manage to grin again as he said, "I will pay you back tomorrow~"

"You better, or don't even call me your friend." Edward said. He look up at the clock; it's five minutes till the lesson starts, and the teacher will come in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...

The door was suddenly slammed opened, and some of the students yelp when they saw who was there.

"Alright everyone, get back to your seat right now!"

There come Izumi Curtis; one of the teacher that Edward admire and feared. He admires that the way she takes control of the whole class, and how she can take situations calmly. Feared her like the rest of the students, who started to scramble back to their own seat; one unfortunate soul just got smack by her. Still, her force is light, so that unfortunate soul just gets a little dizzy, knocking into another's table, and finally went back to his seat.

"Now, let's start the lesson."

-

Edward sighs in relief when school finally ends. Now, he can finally go back to his… New home. Although the thought of living with Envy displeased him greatly, but, oh well, screw that palm tree. He won't fight with him, unless he really needs too… But from Havoc's advice, he will try to control himself.

He turn around, noticed that Envy is already is already gone. He picks up his bag, walking out of the classroom. He saw Ling, walking with another black-haired girl. If he's not wrong, that's Lan Fan. He passes by them, as Ling wave at him. He wave back, and continue to step down the stairs. When he was at the gate of the school; Envy was there.

"…Let's go." Envy said, turning around as he started walking off. Edward followed behind him.

-

After Envy briefly told him the way back, Edward tried to memorize the whole distance again when he reach the apartment, taking down his glasses. Although he can't remember some part of it, he didn't bring it up again since Envy looks like he's not in a good mood. Unlocking the door, he turns the door knob as he opens the door.

"Seriously, you really have a bad taste on choosing your friends." Envy said, suddenly. It brought Edward out of his thoughts, and look at Envy confusedly.

"…You mean Ling?" Envy rolled his eyes, "Who else?"

"The both of you have been flirting along the whole day; won't you get tired of it?" Envy said, walking into the kitchen as he pours himself a glass of water. Edward stood by the door, eyes wide. He blinked, blushed in anger as he walk into the house.

"What do you mean by 'flirting'?"

"That friend or your, Ling, have been flirting with you back there, and trying to get closer with you…" Envy said, walking out to the living room as he glances at Edward,

"Look; I'm not gay, neither is Ling! So stop saying such things that are suggesting that I have other relationship with him other then a mere friend-"

"You are wearing such things like **that** to sleep every night, and you dare to call yourself not a gay?" Envy spit, looking at Edward in disgust. Disgust with Edward, and disgusted for him to have such 'reaction' when he saw him wearing that. It's normal, isn't it? He's a guy with hormones after all… And bisexual; does that explains it all?

"It was hot!"

"I thought you on the air-conditioner?"

"It's more comfortable!"

"But can't you wear another clothe that is less of a turn on?"

Edward blushed hard on that; he stare at Envy in disbelieve as he manage to spit out, "You- you went hard?!"

"Fuck, no!" Envy said as a blush formed on his face. Edward narrowed his eyes, the redness on hi cheeks still not fading as he mumbled, "You stupid perverted palm tree…"

"For the last time I said, I didn't turn hard or anything like that!" Envy said furiously, glaring at the blond as Edward slowly steps away from him, walking backwards to his own room.

"Argh, did you even hear what I'm saying?"

"Yes I did, but for my own safety, I will be going back to my own room."

"What do you think I'm going to do? Rape you? Oh please, a shrimp like you?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MIGHTY MINI SHRIMP YOU STUPID PALM TREE!"

"And I'm not a palm tree!"

Edward slammed the door of his room, hiding in it. Envy had the urge to break the glass in his hand, and the poor glass is cracking right now…

-

Momo: Believe me, the chinese words above is just for fun. Good children shouldn't learn it; if you did, I think I will be killed or shot down.

Lin: And the quiz, congrats if any one of you got it right; Momo tested 7 peoples one that, and only 2 got it correct. So you should get a cookie for that, -pass cookie- .

Momo: And for Lan Fan's name, I know that some of you called it 'Ran Fan', and this website too. But I seen her name in chinese before, and the way to pronounce it should be 'Lan Fan'. Well, it's my opinion, but you can just call her Ran Fan as usual.


	4. The Results

It's been rather long, isn't it? Well, I will save the long speech for later, and this chapter is beta'ed by _**Kurai Angelai**_, thanks sweetheart, I hope that I wouldn't make anymore mistakes on uploading the chapters anymore.

-

Envy groaned as he threw the pen in his hands onto the table hard. The worksheet on his desk was very much filled with curvy and messy writing of numbers and equations. He stood up from his seat once again and lay on his bed. Homework was a torture for him, especially Math! He really hates the subject so much and is always very impatient with it. He hates to admit it, but he needed it in order to live his daily life and work.

He had taken his examination about three weeks ago, and the result should be out within this or next week; he didn't want to go back to school during his summer holidays just because he failed a test. The school is open throughout the holidays and as much as the teachers hate it, they have to ask the students to come back and give them some extra lessons since the Principal had once said, "Students need as much help as they could get and teachers should help them no matter the time or place, since it is the teachers responsibility after all."

Screw that.

He could pretty much get away with it if he managed a 'pass' in the subject and what worries him the most would be his Mathematics and Science. He had no worry for Art and Music, because even if he failed the subject, he wouldn't need to stay back. The teachers are very much keeping their mouths tight about their results; the whole level was pretty much soaking with some tense atmosphere.

Is he nervous?

Yes, he's freaking nervous, pretty much worried and even scared.

Sitting up on his bed, he tried to toss away the thoughts behind him. He sat cross-legged, staring in front of him with unfocused eyes, rocking his body gently.

He laid back.

He leaned forward.

He lay back again.

And lean forward once more.

He lay back…

And leaned forward…

Only to fall down from the bed as he rocked forth with too much strength.

"…Oh fuck."

-

Edward stretched his arms above his head and as he sighed he put his pen on the table. He bends his neck to get rid of the stiffness, as he pushes himself out from the desk.

"Now with these done… What should I do?" he glanced at the clock on the desk, "It's only three in the afternoon… Take a nap? Not in the mood. Revise today's notes? …As if." he looked at his laptop, which was black and silver in color, and with the brand of the laptop itself in silver on the cover.

"…I will get back to you later." he murmured as he stood up from his seat. He exited his room, walking into the kitchen he picked up a cup and poured himself a drink. As he put the cup down onto the counter, Edward stared at the microwave beside the cup and brushed his finger against the smooth surface half-heartedly. He brought his finger into his sight, and frowned.

"I think I should start working onto the 'deal' we had…"

-

Envy was distracted by the knock on his door, so he got up from his bed to open the door. Edward was standing there with a smug look on his face as he said, "Just to inform you, I would be mopping the floor now, so you might as well as be careful when you exit this little sanctuary of your's, stay in your room for the time being or actually help."

Envy blinked. Edward folded his arms, and leaned by the side of the door, "Well, are you giving me an answer or not?"

"…I will stay in my room then."

"Of course, I was giving myself too much hope for you to help me after all." Edward said, as he turned and walked away.

"Wait," Edward turned around again, as Envy said with a slight blush, "I will help."

It was Edward's turn to blink now.

-

"Envy, you can't pour this much detergent into the water!"

"You never told me how much to put!"

"Can't you read the instructions on the bottle itself?"

"Is it there even… Oh, there it is." Edward smacked his forehead with his hand as Envy turned the bottle to look at the back of it. He made a great mistake for asking Envy's help.

"Never mind, you should do the laundry instead." Edward said as he dipped the mop into the pail of water. Envy shrugged, turning away as he walked towards the bathroom. He picked up the laundry basket which is placed to the side of the bathroom door. He emptied the contents of the basket into the washing machine, and stared at the box of washing powder.

"Should I ask bean guy again?" he murmured.

"I'M NOT A BEAN YOU STUPID MINDLESS CAT WALKING PALM TREE!!! And just put 2 or 3 scoops."

"…How the hell did he hear that? This is far, too dramatic…" Envy said as he twitches.

-

"Damn what did you do again Envy?!"

"Cleaning the plates as you told me to!"

"I asked you to clean it, but I didn't' ask you to break it!"

-

"Envy, you didn't even start up the washing machine!"

"I didn't?"

"Nope."

"…Opps?."

"Don't 'opps' me, 'opps' doesn't cut it! You've spent the past thirty minutes without washing the laundry!"

"Cause you asked me to fill the pails for you, and then I forgot…"

-

"Why is the floor so damn slippery!?"

"Didn't I tell you that I was washing the floor?"

"Do you even know how to do it, bean guy?"

"I SAID STOP CALLING ME A BEAN YOU PALM TREE!"

"Then you stop calling me that stupid plant as well!"

-

"Hmm--- You can't really reach that high can you, shorty?" Envy mused. Edward twitched at the short comment, but let it slip by.... this time. Just when he asked Envy to stop calling him a bean, he started to come up with other names that represented the same thing.

He tried to ignore him, as he desperately stretched his hand up to reach the upper part of the window which he was trying to clean for the past five minutes. He forced himself to try not to go onto his tip toes in front of Envy, but he eventually gave up and did so after three minutes, and Envy couldn't help but give out a chuckle.

He turned back and glared at Envy, whom was turning his back to him with his shoulders shaking viciously.

Edward frowned while blushing furiously; he tossed the cloth in his hand onto Envy's head and said, "If you think you can do it better, you do it yourself instead!"

"Fine," Envy said with a smirk as he took the cloth down from his head; he walked passed Edward and said, "Get a taller guy to do the job instead the next time, shorty."

Edward bit his lower lip in order to suppress the anger in him and preventing himself from raging out loud again; he hated to admit it, but it was true.

-

Edward and Envy both fell onto the couch, as they lay their heads back. Smiling, Edward brushed his bangs out of his face as Envy shifted into a more comfortable position with that very same smile.

"Never knew that doing housework would be this hard."

"It could have been easier if you didn't mess things up."

"At least I helped!"

"And just made things go messier."

"… …" Envy frowned as Edward let out a laugh. He turned around, facing Envy as he said, "Do you think that you will be helping next time?"

"Maybe, when I feel like it."

"So you 'feel like doing it' today?"

"I was bored." Envy said, turning to face Edward, "And I'm stuck on my assignments."

"Which subject?"

"Mathematics"

"On today's topic you mean?"

"Yeah"

"Do you need any help?"

"…Yeah."

"Then get your books over here; I'll help you with it." Edward said, with a smirk. Envy stood up as he rolled his eyes and murmured, "Yes sir."

-

"Say, which level you in the last year?"

"In what did you say again?"

"The grade of the whole level; I was at twenty-four, you?" Envy said, placing down the pen.

"Ninth place," Edward said with a smirk. Envy frowned.

"Damn."

"Hey, which class were you in last year?"

"Class 1F I think, you?"

"Class 1B" Edward said, "And I remembered that Mrs Curtis always goes talking about you guys whenever we are having lesson. About a guy's misuse of language and actually having the guts to get on her nerves, so she very well gave him tons of detentions of copying lines on the black board. She said she was starting to get tired of it as well, giving detentions I mean."

"…Hey, that guy sounds like me."

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"…Wow, you really had the guts to do so." Edward said as he looked and scaned through the questions on the paper, "Should be correct, since I had the same answer as you. Your hand writing sucks by the way.

"Like you are in a place too talk about it, Elric."

"That's true." Edward said. Envy leaned back with his head supported on the couch, while Edward sat cross-legged and looked down at his hand.

"…Sorry 'bout insulting your friend." Edward blinked. He stared at Envy, whom had a slight blush as he said, "What?"

"Nothing; I'm just, surprised." Edward said.

"…I'm sorry for putting the title of pervert onto you as well."

"That's fine; I shouldn't stumble into one of your personal hobbies." Envy smirked as Edward let out a groan.

"For the last time, it was because I feel more comfortable for just wearing a shirt-"

"Yes, I know, because you felt that you were so hot and too sexy for your pants to even wear one-"

"ENVY!"

Envy tried to stop his laughing, giving out chuckles every now and then as he rolled to the side, clenching the side of his stomach, while Edward was blushing furiously on the spot.

"Fine, do the work yourself; I'm going back to my room!" Edward said as he stomped away and slammed his door hard when he entered his room.

Envy finally gave in, as he laughed out loud and collapsed on the ground.

-

Pushing the door closed, Edward groaned when he heard the laughter from the living room. He lay down on his bed, pulled his pillow over his head, and inhaled his own scent while trying to drown out the laughter from the other room. He was all limp after doing all the house work and helping Envy with his school work. He thought that he would have had to smack his head and groan all the way long as he teached Envy his work but… He's smart.

Yes, he couldn't believe himself for saying it either, but a fact is a fact. Envy could look like he couldn't care less about his studies, so his results were bad. Still, Edward couldn't bring himself to agree with it. Envy only needed some guidance, and someone who can teach him more patiently.

And from all those little quarrels, without both of them fighting and trying to throw each other off onto the ground, does that means that they were friends now?

He didn't know and he didn't want to think about it.

He grabbed his laptop, pulling up the upper part up as he turned the computer on. Opening the document folder, he started on his work.

-

It was another morning, and Envy yawned as he stretched his arm. The time for him to sleep is always short, no matter how early he slept the night before. He proceeded to do the washing up and changed into his uniform, stuffing the tie into his pocket as he had no idea on how to tie it, plus it was way too stuffy.

The tie was a part of his school uniform as well, although he didn't like it very much. Many people in the school don't, and the student council had does nothing other than a mere warning of telling them to put their ties on the next time. The prefects don't even bother to write their names down; it seems that they don't like this rule either.

He grabed his bag and hung it on his shoulder, locking the door before he exited his room.

As he was about to walk out of the house, he remembered a certain someone. He walked back in, straight to Edward's room and knocked on the door.

"…Edward?" no response. Envy turned the doorknob, only to find it wasn't locked. He pushed the door, and gazed into the room.

Edward was right there, lying with his arm on the cover of his laptop, sleeping. Envy rolled his eyes, and walked over to the blond. He shook him, trying to wake him up as Edward let out a groan.

"What the…" Edward gazed up with half-lidded eyes, but they snapped wide open when he saw Envy.

"Oh shit!" he jumped up almost immediately, as he grabed his uniform which was hung behind the door and rushed out. Envy rolled his eyes again; his eyes merely gazing around the room, and they stopped at the study table.

-

Edward washed and tidied himself up sloppily, wearing his uniform and trying to get his buttons done with his fingers shaking. Damn, he was late. He rushed back into the room and he was thinking about how to tidy up the worksheets that had been spread out on the table, when Envy handed him his bag.

"I sort of stuffed everything in for you; go put your shoes on and tidy up your tie, we're almost late." Envy said, as Edward blinked and took the bag.

"…Thank you." Edward murmured, with a small embarrassed blush on his face. Envy smirk, as he took out his phone from his pocket.

"Who are you calling?"

"Since we only have eight minutes left, I'm calling us a driver." Envy said, as the phone started to connect.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Mum; we need a ride, urgently."

-

"Woah!" Edward exclaimed as he clenched his seat belt tightly when the car took a sharp turn and Envy slid against the door, but pushed himself away from it to avoid kissing the window.

"Envy, I told you to tie your seat belt!" Dante said, as she stepped on the accelerater to increase the speed once again. They were going at a speed of hundred and thirty now; and the police were right behind them.

"Sure Dante; now we only have three minutes left, mind telling us when can we reach school?" Envy asked, checking the time on his phone.

"It's your own fault for asking me to come in such little time! Gosh, why can't you wake up faster?" Dante retorted, turning onto a corner with a sharp screech of the wheels. Edward kept silent, while a small blush formed on his face. He could have said something, but he chose not to, since he would accidentally bite his tongue as the car went this fast.

"Sit tight; we are almost there!" Dante said as she stepped on the brake. The car jerked to a halt in front of the school gate with a loud screech, frightening the guard and students passing-by as they rushed into the building.

"Thanks Mum, let's go Edward, we are just in time." Envy stated as he got out of the car and slammed the door. Edward pushed open the front door, as he got out wobbly with his face green.

"Thanks Dante…" he murmured, as Dante flashed him a smirk and drove off, with the police car chasing close behind. Edward walked beside Envy.

"Are you alright? You looked… A little green."

"…I felt like throwing up." Edward said shakily.

"Don't, you will be late for class if you do so." Envy said as he slammed the blond's back. Edward's eyes widened, and he rushed to the nearest bush to clear the contents in his stomach.

Envy stared at him, then at his own hand.

"…My bad."

-

Edward panted slightly as he pulled out his spectacles from his pocket, putting them on. Envy walked by his side, looking at the blond as he asked, "Do you need to go to the infirmary? You looked rather sick."

"And whose fault was that?" The golden eyed boy retorted angerily

"Hey, you could have thrown up in the class instead if I didn't do that!"

"Yeah, thanks a lot; now we're late!" Edward said, as he threw Envy a small glare.

"What do we have for first period?"

"Science I guess." Envy stopped his step in front of the classroom door.

"…Science?" Edward looked up at him, wondering what the matter was as he heard the door being opened, and his face went paler.

"…Shit."

Both boys turned and stood by the side quickly as two gunshots were heard, shouting onto the wall. The bullets dropped onto the floor with a soft clank.

Envy narrowed his eyes; Edward gulped; as a woman in a lab coat and a green shirt along with a black skirt walked out. Riza pushed up the black specs on her nose, as her blond hair was tied into a bun. Her amber eyes stared at the wall in front of her as she spoke.

"The both of you have some guts to be late for my class, don't you?" she eyed the two, where Envy was sweating, and Edward was trembling.

"Envy, and especially you, Edward." she said, turning to Edward as she aimed the gun in her hand at him; Edward gulped, as she continued, "I would have preferred a letter to inform me about you skipping class because of sickness, than you standing down here. And you, Envy-"

She turned once again, aiming the gun at Envy this time.

"I suppose this is your first time as well. Although the other teachers have been complaining about you coming late for their classes, you didn't, except for this time, come late for me even once."

"I hope that the both of you won't make the same mistake again; come in." she turned around, walking back into the classroom as the two boys sighed in relief.

"Is that weapon even allowed in the school?" Envy whispered, as Edward shrugged and replied, "Ask her if you dare."

"And to answer your question," the two boys almost jumped out of their skin when Riza turned back, along with the gun pointing at them. The class looked at them with widened eyes, and a few let out a gasp. Edward and Envy froze right at that moment.

"I have gained special permission both from the school and government that a weapon should be needed in order to protect myself. Plus,"

She turned and pointed the gun at the opposite wall, as a dog with black and white fur with a red collar around its neck, was sniffing around and yawning. She fired at the dog as it quickly jumped into it's senses as it stood up with it's back legs to dodge the first bullet, jumped to his sides for the next two, rolled on the wall to dodge the fourth and lowering his head for the fifth.

Black Hayate's eyes welled up with tears, as it let out a small whimper. Riza put the gun down as she said, "I would have tamed you students like how I did to my dog… Are you clear with that?"

Envy and Edward nodded quickly, as Riza turned and look at the class, "That applies to all of you as well; are you clear with it, 2B?"

"Yes Madam." the class replied, nodding as well.

"Good," she said, as she turned and glance at the two boys as she point at the students. The two rushed to their seats almost immediately. Edward sat down as he sighed, while Ling murmured, "That woman was rather dangerous… Still, there are far worst in my country."

"Don't you come from Japan?" Edward asked.

"No, I come from China."

"I thought they were the same place?" Envy interrupt.

"…No, our culture, language and even names are rather different."

"Whatever; both of them sound strange anyway."

"… …"

-

Edward twitched, trying to walk as fast as possible without running as he tried to get rid of that annoying pest behind him.

"Edward, how come you are late today?"

"It's none of your freaking business."

"Edward, how come Envy is with you?"

"It's just coincidence."

"Edward, can you lend me some money again?"

"Sure, after you return what you owe me."

"Edward, when was your birthday?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Edward, tell me your measurements~"

"As if that I know! I've never measured before!"

"Edward, what's your height?"

"I'M NOT A MALNOURISHED AND LATE MATURE BEAN THAT CAN'T SEEM TO GROW AT ALL!" Edward raged, as he turned and glared at Ling. Ling winced, rubbing his ear when Edward stopped shouting.

"Hey, you don't need to be so up-tight!"

"You can go away now you know. I could beg you to do it."

"But you will be lonely!"

"… …I won't, and I mean please, I beg you, please just go!" Edward said and sprints off, running down the corridor in a rush as Ling blinked.

"That was fast! …Wait, he still hasn't lent me the money! Hey wait for me Edward~"

-

"That insolent, stalker of a friend, annoying fly…" Edward grumbled as he turned around the corner, stepping down the stairs while he continued to mumble, "That stupid Ling-"

"You shall not," Edward froze, as he felt the metal blade brush against his skin slightly, "Insult Young Master."

"It would be nice if you put that thing away, don't you agree?" Edward said. The onyx-eyes of the girl narrowed as she slowly put down the blade, putting it back into one of her hidden pockets. She glared at the blond, crossing her arms as her long black hair swept along when she moved.

"Have you seen Young Master?"

"Yeah, a few moments ago, but I don't think that he will be at the same place now." he turned around once he finished his words, trying to slip away, but Lan Fan grab onto his shoulder, "Wait. Young Master will surely come and find you, so I will follow you."

Edward smacked his head as he groaned.

-

Envy yawned, stretching his arms he stood up from his position. He glanced at the time on his phone; two minutes before the next lesson starts. Just enough time to get back to class. He stuffed his phone back into his pocket as he pushed against the door that lead to the stairs. He took a few steps down, and blinked as he stares into a pair of onyx eyes.

"You better be quick, class is about to start." Roy said. Envy shrugged, walking passed the student president.

"I don't know what matters you have up on the roof… But do try to cause less trouble for the school." Roy said as his eyes narrowed on Envy. Envy rolled his eyes, as he stuffed his hands into his pockets as he continued to walk down the stairs.

"And please Mister Envy, do put on your tie! " Envy winced at that as he turned around and gave Roy a glare.

"Yeah I got it, can I go now?" Envy asked impatiently. Roy smirked as he looked down on the watch on his left wrist and said, "You still have about thirty seconds before your class starts, and you better be quick."

Envy groaned and he glared at Roy once again before dashing down the stairs.

Roy sighed, tugging on his own tie as he tried to shift it into a more comfortable position.

"Man, no wonder they don't put on these freaking ties at all… It's so freaking stiff. I should bring it up in the next meeting…"

-

Izumi sighed for the second time that day when she heard the noise coming out of the classroom. Clutching the papers in her hand tighter, she hoped that she could control herself from screaming at the class. The test results of the students in this class were not bad; in fact, it's quite good overall. She wanted to maintain a good atmosphere, spreading out the happiness out to the whole class and yet; she can't stand noises at all.

She walked through the door, passing those who were standing and walking around. She was glad that some students knew their places as they quickly shut their mouths and sat down, while some students like Winry are still walking around the classroom like it was a freaking fashion show.

She put the papers down onto the desk with a slam, turning around to face the class as she clapped her hands, "Alright class, stop your cat-walking and sit down, this is not a fashion show."

A few giggles were heard, while Winry blinked and went to her seat, almost running. Izumi waited for the whole class to settle down, before she cleared her throat and said, "I got your test papers here, and I'm giving them out. Once you scan through and checked your marks, pass the papers back. I must say that your class did well, and the number of failures is quite small. I'm glad that I can say that, but still, those three who fail will have to stay behind for lessons during the summer holidays," a few groans were heard, "And no complaints. I will be personally meeting you as well if you failed those who don't get their papers back, I want you to come up here and let's have a little talk."

With that, she picked a few students and handed the papers to them, letting them separate it themselves.

Edward took his paper as Winry gave him and smile and said, "Man you are good! Mind giving me a little help sometime?"

"Maybe, if I have the time." Edward said as he shrugged. Winry turned around with a disappointed look, but turned cheery again as she started giving out the papers.

"You know, I would love to be in your place…" Ling said, as his eyes followed after the blonde's figure. Edward stared at him and said, "Please don't tell me that you are going to stalk her?"

"I won't, mind you."

"Really, you seem like the kind."

"Stalking isn't my style," Ling said as he leaned down on his table, smirking as his eyes narrowed, revealing a little of the dark brown orbs, "But kidnapping would be."

Edward widened his eyes, staring at Ling in disbelief. Ling, whom returned into his normal look, noticed that Edward was starring at him and ask, "What, why are you starring at me? I'm not serious, mind you."

"You looked dead serious." Envy commented, staring at Ling as well. Ling looked at the both of them, before his shoulders started to tremble as he laughed, "No, I'm not serious! I'm perfectly fine, you see?"

"Next time," said Edward, as he pushed his glasses up, "Don't even open your eyes up while you talk, you looked like a mafia or something."

"Ouch, that hurts!" Ling said as he put on a sad look, "Do you dislike me that much?"

"Yes,"

"Why are you so blunt?"

"It's the truth, wasn't it?" Edward said, as he pointed in Ling's direction. Ling looked at his side, taking his paper with a smile as he thanked the person.

Envy took over his paper as well, still facing of the back of the paper. His fingers clutched tight on the paper, as he let out a small sigh. Since he got his paper back, it means that he didn't fail, right? But still, Teachers can make mistakes as well…

With a gulp, he turned the paper over. His eyes widened at first, and then it closed as he let out a long sigh of relief. Thank god, he passed, with some great marks as well.

"So, I guess it's done greatly?" Envy glanced at Edward, who turned back to look at him with a smirk. He smirked back, "You bet."

-

After I read the whole, I was going, "Oh my, how... Suggestive."

I am sure, for those who had 'other thoughts', that you are well aware of what I am saying. I had fun writing this chapter... You see, I was having a writer's block, and I totally had no idea on writing the chapter. In the end, I decided to put some of the feelings that I'm feeling currently, you see, I just finished my final examination of the year, and some of my teachers are creating some suspense for us... One of the reason for the late update (sorry for that, but I really have to work on my studies).

Now I'm sort of free, and with most of the plot plotted, I suppose I will try to give you lovely readers a faster updates.

I will look forward to your reviews :)


End file.
